ChickaWow ChickaWow Wow
by Dead Caffeine Junkie
Summary: Another TychoGabe PA fic. WARNING: SLASH and mayo....


**Chicka-Wow Chicka-Wow Wow**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Another PA! slash fic featuring Tycho and Gabe.

I wrote this for a break between chapters thirteen and fourteen of my OC X-Men Evolution fic, Lick The Pavement, because I got some encouragement from certain people.

Dedicated to: The people who reviewed and asked me to continue... Anonymouse and Laridian and of course Demon

Disclaimer: Well, you know I don't own them because I'd be slashing them every strip... go make sure at www.penny-arcade.com

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Strip: **23/04/1999********

**Gabe: **Why is there a camera in our fridge?

**Tycho: **I've started a web-cam business. Could you please try to be a little more erotic with that mayo?

**Gabe: **I was going to make a sandwich.

**Tycho: **What kind?

**Gabe:** How about a MANwich, baby?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gabe hummed as he walked through the kitchen to the fridge.

He swung the door open and began looking in the bottom draw for something green to put in his sandwich, so that he could claim to Tycho that he WAS being healthy. He could just drown the greenery in full-fat mayo.

He sniggered as he looked in the upper shelf for said mayo, and came to a stop when he saw a tiny lens looking back at him.

"What the...?'

He called back over his shoulder.

"TYCHO!"

"What." Tycho called back from the computer room.

"Why is there a camera in our fridge?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tycho smirked as he saw Gabe's face on his computer screen, distorted from the curve of the glass.

"I've started a web-cam business." He informed Gabe. "Could you please try to be a little more erotic with that mayo?"

Gabe pouted. "I was going to make a sandwich."

This wouldn't attract people. He had to make it more interesting.

"What kind?"

Hey, it was better than nothing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gabe poked at the camera as he talked, knowing that Tycho was watching at the other end.

Tycho watching... that gave him an idea.

"What kind?" Tycho called.

Gabe stripped both his long-sleeved orange undershirt and his shorter-sleeved, Pacman emblazed yellow tee off at the same time, flinging them away over his head.

"How about a MANwich baby?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tycho stared at the screen, his mouth open, as Gabe stripped his shirt off for the camera, exposing his bare chest. His eyes travelled with Gabe's fingers as they moved teasingly across his body, down his sculpted collarbones, detouring to circle the ridiculous but so-Gabe tattoo of Pacman on his arm, down his chest, down between his nipples, further down, past his endearing bellybutton to his the waistband of his low-riding jeans, dipping so far down that part of his navel was exposed.

Gabe threw his head back, never breaking eye contact with the camera and gasped roughly for the viewers, his fingers tracing along the waistband... Tycho waited for them to go lower, dip down, but they never did.

His fingers moved of their own accord to touch the screen, and Tycho suddenly realised how short of breath he was.

That was it...

The camera continued to broadcast...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gabe walked his hand back up, stopping briefly to tweak a nipple, then travelling up to his mouth where he slowly took them between pouting lips and sucked on them lasciviously, winking at the camera as he did.

He tilted his head back and let the fingers slip from his mouth, moaning as another pair of lips latched onto the side of his neck, and someone else's fingers rolled an already tweaked nipple between the tips, as another hand slid down his stomach and rubbed teasingly across his jeans, and the sensation of a familiar jumper rubbing against his bare back did amazing things for his spine.

"Ty..." he gasped, as the fingers played across his chest, and the hand at his crotch moved harder, and the mouth on his neck moved up to his ear.

"You taste better than any fucking sandwich any day." Tycho said into his ear, sliding his hand under the teasing waistband, into Gabe's boxers.

Gabriel gasped and bucked as he was gently squeezed, gripping to the fridge door for support.

"Ah-ah baby." Tycho reprimanded him, removing his hand and pulling Gabe away from the door. "We don't want to obstruct the show for the viewers, do we?"

Reminding Gabe of the camera only seemed to turn him on more. He turned and kissed Tycho full in the mouth, grasping at his shoulders, while Tycho kissed Gabe back, his hands roaming, squeezing his partner's ass hard.

Gabe pulled back enough to help Tycho tug his blue jumper up and over his head, reaching down to unbuckle his jeans as well.

Tycho pulled his own trousers down and then lifted Gabe and pushed him down on the kitchen table, pulling his jeans off his feet, complete with boxers as well, before lunging down and taking Gabe's lips again.

Gabriel scrabbled at Tycho's back.

"Please Ty..." he gasped when his mouth was free, Tycho bending his head to take one of the formerly abused nipples into his mouth and biting on it slightly."Oh, please baby, please..." He squirmed, gasping as Tyhco spread his legs and settled himself between them.

"Please what sweetheart?" Tycho asked him evilly.

Gabe growled. "Don't fuck around Ty; you know I want you in me NOW."

Tycho laughed. "But you just told me not to..."

"FOR ROMERO'S SAKE TYCHO, PLEASE FUCK ME!"

"Okay, okay..." Tycho quietened Gabe with another kiss, then looked around for lube.

His eyes lightened and he walked across to the fridge, winking at the camera and showing it the mayonnaise jar. He returned to Gabe, still lying on his back on the table, legs still spread, hand wrapped around his cock.

Tycho wrapped one hand around Gabe's and plunged the other into the mayo jar, pulling it out covered in the sauce.

He reached down and slipped one finger into his lover's body. 

Gabe jolted.

"Oh SHIT Ty, yea..." He whimpered as Tycho inserted another finger, then a third, moving back a bit to let the camera see what he was doing.

By the time Gabriel started sobbing wordlessly, Tycho had finally judged him ready.

"Come on baby..." He said gently, pulling Gabe down slightly, so that he didn't have to climb up onto the table to get into position.

Sitting half on the table, balanced lovingly, Gabe looked over Tycho's shoulder face flushed and sweating, mouth opened in a pant, looking at the camera without seeing it.

Tycho hid his face from view as he kissed him, thrusting in at the same time.

Gabe flung his head away and his hands gripped Tycho's back hard, legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

"Oh Ty, Ty, Ty..." Gabe chanted a litany as Tycho moved inside him, deep and fast.

Tycho had one hand braced on the table top, one on Gabe's hip, moving inside him.

"Oh baby, you're so tight... I love you babe, I love you..." He gasped as he moved harder.

"Ty, I'm so close." Gabe whimpered, and then screamed hoarsely as Tycho wrapped a hand around his cock and moved it in time with his thrusts. 

Gabe came over Tycho's hand, and his inner muscles clenched over Tycho's dick buried deep inside him.

Tycho moved erratically, his rhythm failing as he drew close, then came hard inside Gabe, shuddering as he fell over the other boy.

The two lay, panting, exhausted, drenched in sweat on the table, and kissed again, slowly, sweetly, as Tycho pulled out.

Tycho moved his head down and licked Gabe clean, making him squirm.

He licked his lips and looked back at the camera smirking.

"Sorry you can't share... Gabe makes the best sandwiches." He said snidely.

He picked up his exhausted boyfriend and walked out of the sight of the camera. He pulled the sheet of their bed back and put Gabe in it, covering him over, as he was still unclothed and it would be cold when he woke up.

He gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him sleeping. He was going to check on the success of his site, but then forgot about it, had a shower, and crawled into bed with Gabe, pulling the sleeping form onto his chest and running a hand through black tresses tenderly.

"Love you Gabe."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That day Tycho found that the site had had more traffic than the motorway at rush hour.

*Maybe we should do this again sometime.* He thought.

"Oi Gabe..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ack, crap. Growl. Oh well, who cares. And why isn't there anymore slash for these two? HELLO! HAVE YOU SEEN THE INTERACTION HERE? 

Yea... if you review, you can ask me to write a fic about a strip... I won't promise to write it, but if I see slash in it, I probably will... just remember, I like Tycho on top...


End file.
